


Spicing It Up

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dildos, F/F, Lingerie, Lonnie is probably a bottom, Mermista's nickname is Misty, Nipple Licking, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Yes dildos have fake cum, some degrading, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Lonnie wants to try to spice up her and Mermista's sex life after a rough day of work for mermista.
Relationships: Lonnie/Mermista (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 6





	Spicing It Up

In the afternoon, Mermista came back from work annoyed and groaning to herself. Everyone at work ticked her off that day so she dropped her bag on the floor hanging up her coat- “Lonnie I'm home!” Lonnie stepped out in the hall wearing a short robe,, “hey babe~” she seemed oddly aroused which wasn't what Lonnie always acted like feeling her face flush a bit mermista huffed,, “is there something I'm missing?” 

Lonnie bit her bottom lip throwing off her short robe and threw it at Mermista’s face. “babe that wasn't very-” removing the robe off her face she felt her mind start to rush Lonnie was wearing lace black lingerie as she giggled- “You're missing this hot ass that's what!” The blue haired woman stared up and down at Lonnie checking her out, she was flustered and having a bi crisis. “y-you look... hot-” her voice cracked a bit Lonnie stepping forward and brushing Mermista's bangs behind her ear with a determined look on her face,, “hey cheer up I'll take good care of you~” mermista shook her head putting her hands on Lonnie's hips,, “i think I'd rather take good care of you~”

Lonnie looked surprised at Mermista leading her to the bedroom whilst kissing her sliding in tongue as she moved her hands down to Lonnie's ass shutting the door with her foot. Mermista pulled away gripping her ass with a smirk,, “god you look so hot like this.” leading her to the bed, the dread haired girl laid down mermista climbing on top of her and placing gentle kisses on her neck, Lonnie letting out soft moans of pleasure. Mermista slowly slid off the first piece of the lingerie moving down to lick Lonnie's nipple she had shuttered , biting her bottom lip. Mermista glanced up at her girlfriend who looked very pleased,, she gently squeezed Lonnie's breast wanting to see her reaction. She let out a small groan panting softly.

Mermista had an idea, pinning Lonnie's hands up as she chortled to herself, noticing how wet Lonnie had gotten pulling down the bottom part of the lingerie Lonnie now completely nude. She kept pinching and teasing her lover, noticing she only got more desperate and wet desperate for some kind of attention for her clit Lonnie grinded herself on Mermista who brushed Lonnie's dreads back- “since when were you such a needy slut?” Mermista teased Lonnie, panting , still grinning to herself,, “since I met you idiot.” Mermista completely stripped pressing her clit against her lovers getting a whine escaping Lonnie's mouth,, “m-misty please~” mermista whispered in Lonnie's ear- “what if I try out that strap on dildo I got for us hm~?” The dread haired girl nodded ,, the petite woman got up looking through the closet and picked up a strap on dildo slowly putting it on,, “i think i did it right.”

Lonnie nodded trying to press against the dildo a whine escaping her ,, Mermista quickly pushed the toy inside her girlfriend seeing her reaction got her so aroused placing a soft kiss on her forehead before starting to thrust inside with the dildo going at a very quickly and hard pace,, Lonnie rolled her eyes back letting out a huff and gasped gripping onto the bed with whines- Mermista had squeezed her breasts again. “M-Misty please~~” she pleaded mermista only going faster the noises from Lonnie only got louder to the point they were screams of delight enjoying the nice fuck she was receiving from her lover. Mermista placed a kiss behind Lonnie's ear then squeezed her pussy,, “baby your so wonderful for me aren't you?” rolling her eyes back and having her tongue hang out Lonnie nodded feeling Mermista's slim fingers slowly enter her clit while she continued to fuck her, flipping her body over so now the dildo was in her ass. 

Cries of pleasure erupted in the room,, the room had the smell of sex the dildo ejaculating inside her lovers ass. Pulling out Lonnie laid on the bed biting her bottom lip slowly Mermista had slid out her fingers throwing off the strap on dildo and laying next to her girlfriend who was breathless- “we….should do that more often..” Lonnie covered them both with a blanket placing a kiss on Mermista's hand who chuckled to herself-

_ “yeah..we really should.” _


End file.
